Fangs of Glory
by caitcadaver
Summary: Yuiko returns to Germany to find things aren't as she left them. What will she do when she falls in love with the forsaken and becomes drawn in by the devil?
1. Pre Reading

**Pre-Reading Notes**

**a/n; **You don't **HAVE** to read this section, but it is strongly encouraged since it explains some of the things you are about to read over the next few weeks.

**Yuiko Tachibana **and the **Black Knights** are my own creations. If you would ever wish to use them, please ask me first. I usually don't mind, but I'm just taking cautions and asking that you talk it over with me. Yuiko is one of my favorite Air Gear OCs and I don't want anyone running off with her, got it? Same with the Black Knights. That is MY own personal team for Air Gear. I've spent – and yes, this is literal, not exaggerated – two weeks perfecting the outline of this team. So please, ask before you take them.

The idea of this story came from a roleplay I am currently working on with my friend, Ineptio. We're both busy so our replies take a while, thus I got the idea to begin this fanfiction. The story does **not **follow the storyline of the manga, so please don't argue with me about events and situations throughout the story. I didn't want to follow the manga because I wanted to take a different direction.

This is a combination of **Romance **and **Action/Adventure**.

**Pairing(s); **Agito/Yuiko, possibly more, not too sure yet.

**Summary; **Yuiko returns from Germany to find her childhood friend has taken up a strange new hobby! Distraught, she blames Agito who in turn picks fight after fight with her. He introduces her to Air Trecks and suddenly her world is flipped around, especially when she finds herself falling for the Fang and wanted by one of the cruelest teams around…

**Warnings; **There is a LOT of profanity throughout the story and much violence. I encourage you to hit the back arrow if you are NOT a fan of cussing and gore. Seriously.

**Disclaimer; **I do NOT own Air Gear or any of the original characters.

I am always open to ideas, especially since I've only planned the first few chapters. I lose track of things easily so feel free to suggest content for a chapter, based on what I've already published. Really, I like help. I write ALL THE TIME, so I have several books, fanfictions, and essays going on at once. VERY EASY to lose track of where I was.

Or so they say.

Cait.


	2. Prologue

**Air Gear**

_written by caitcadaver 2011_

**Prologue **

_There was nothing in the world that could prepare Team Kogarasumaru for the storm that was brewing right under their noses. Then again, could they really help it? It was a shameless imperfection of man that allowed them to overlook a mere girl whom they thought could do nothing. But, maybe their flaws aren't to blame for their sudden road to hell. Maybe it was the common misconception that man was superior that was to blame. Whatever it was Team Kogarasumaru fell and they did so fast…_

_

* * *

_

Snarling behind the ragged muzzle, Cross shot a bandaged arm across the table and gripped Ace by his throat. His muscles flexed as he tightened his grip, causing poor Ace to gasp and writhe in pain. Cross's jet black hair swayed with his movements and looked almost luminous in the flicker of the faint light above. He snarled again and slammed Ace's head down against the surface of the table. Cross pushed down heavily and leaned in close to Ace's ear, lowering his voice in a menacing scowl. "I _told _you to keep an eye on them," he said, the leather of his muzzle brushing the outside of Ace's earlobe. He slowly released Ace and watched him catch his breath.

"Cross… no one saw this coming, believe me!" Ace picked himself up, his arms bound together behind his back as usual. The black straightjacket he wore was ripped in the front slightly from the assault of the Fang earlier. Agito had caught his blade right under Ace's chest, fortunately missing his skin. Ace scowled and looked back at the other three that were silently standing against the wall. Bearing his teeth, Ace inclined his head towards King, "If you want anyone to blame, blame him, damnit! King was supposed to keep Yuiko out of sight," he snarled, kicking his leg out at lightning speed towards Cross. The blond-hair male staggered back when Cross stopped him and glared, spitting on the ground as a form of disrespect. Did he think that they had wanted that to happen?

Cross ignored Ace and looked over at the three standing against the wall. "King, Spade, Rook," he called, calming down slightly as the three snapped to attention. "You relay to Kogarasumaru that playtime is _over._ I want the Fang King dead. Do you hear me? _Dead_." Venom dripped off of his words like a knife stained with blood. The three quickly turned on the heels of their AT's, disappearing into the darkness.

The dark-haired male slowly turned his attention back to Ace and stepped forward, leaning in towards him. "As for _you_… get out there and find Yuiko, now!" He slammed his fist down against the table causing Ace to jump. The blond didn't have to say another word to get the point. He stumbled over his own feet and then raced out of there, leaving Cross in a very, very bad mood which never led to anything good.

Ever.

"You want to play games with me? I'll show you a game, Fang. I'll fucking show you a game..." Cross's voice echoed in the dark, damp room. He stepped back into the darkness and began chuckling in a dark way, much like the way he had when he'd first come across dear little Yuiko. Oh Yuiko. She was going to pay.


	3. Chapter 1

**a/n; **Sorry it took so long, guys. I've been terribly ill and in and out of bed rest. I'm still pretty ill and the weather isn't helping. Chapter two will be up MUCH faster. Promise.

Also, thanks to the subscriptions. 3 Really appreciate it.

* * *

**Air Gear**

_written by caitcadaver 2011_

**Wolf in Sheep's Clothing**

**Seven** years ago, she had left Japan unwillingly when her father had taken a job over in Munich, Germany. She had been forced to drop her customs, her native tongue, and even her friends. She was a sardine amongst a pool of sharks. People in Germany knew she was different and knew she was uncomfortable. They took those facts and basically played catch with her. She had felt like a bee tied to a string. She could continuously work her wings, but she'd never go anywhere. It didn't help her cause that she was flat and mildly short. Her German was shit and she was easily intimidated. By high school, she had had it and demanded to be sent back to Japan. Her parents were appalled, but her mom – she had always been so easily swayed – took her side and showed a sign of understanding. She sent her daughter back to Japan to live with her aunt. Fortunately for her, her longtime friends would still be there and she would no longer have to worry about being teased. She wasn't that short, intimidated little girl anymore. She was now fully developed and had a mind of her own; this being a hardass, independent, and downright bitch.

That, my friend, was Yuiko Tachibana in a nutshell.

Yuiko was five foot five now – still relatively short, but better than her previous height – and had eyes bluer than the clearest sky. Her hair was shoulder length and always fell in ringlet curls, despite how hard she tried to straighten it. Her hair was also a light shade of blue, more like a Blue Jay's back rather than a reflection of the sky. Yuiko was lightly tan-skinned and had an edged face. Her eyes held years of pain in them and her jaw was always set. She was lean and often looked a lot younger than she was, that is, until your eyes became face to face with her chest. And despite how weak she looked, Yuiko had the strength of a black belt, literally. Yuiko had been the strongest in her class. How's that for "expect the unexpected," eh?

On this particular day, Yuiko's head was covered by a magenta beanie, which didn't match the school uniform at all – what did she care? The blue-haired princess sauntered across the dirt towards a group of boys who all seemed preoccupied by something. Yuiko frowned and bit her lip and looked down at her feet as she walked. Suddenly she didn't feel so strong anymore.

Her mind wandered back to the time she had last been in Japan. How old was she back then, nine? Gosh, it seemed like a century ago that everything had gone down. You may not believe this, but her best friend growing up had been none other than Itsuki Minami. They had caused chaos together and had ruled the halls of their grade school. There wasn't a time she could remember when she hadn't been by Ikki's side. In fact, she had slept over his home on numerous occasions. But it seemed that really didn't matter. He probably had new friends. Sure she knew some of them, but there was no way everyone stayed the same. People changed and she was certainly about to see that firsthand.

Nearing the group, Yuiko raised an arm and smacked her hand against Ikki's back, hard enough to knock him forward to the ground. The chattering stopped and Ikki slowly pulled himself back up to his feet. He shook himself off and blinked, staring at Yuiko as if she were some sort of ghost. Suddenly reality hit and Ikki threw his arms in the air. "Tachibana!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around the girl. The two of them hugged while Kazu and Onigiri merely grinned to one another. Ikki drew back and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her slightly. "When did you get into town? Fuck, when did you get into the country?"

Yuiko smiled childishly and took his hands, holding them tightly. "I wanted to tell you, I did, but I don't own a cell phone or anything, I'm sorry! I just enrolled this weekend! Starting today, we'll be together again, Ikki-kun!" Yuiko giggled as the two hugged again.

She spun on her heels and threw herself into Kazu, hugging him tightly and then bent over to kiss Onigiri on the cheek. "It's been too long! Gosh, you guys sure have changed… 'cept you, babyface!" she said, grinning back at Ikki.

Backing up slightly, Yuiko clasped her hands behind her back and smiled sweetly to them, getting a good look over. Kazu shook his head and grinned lopsidedly in her direction. "If anyone's grown, it's _you. _Look at you!" Kazu gestured his hands towards her hair and her figure. Yuiko blushed like mad and was about to respond until _someone_ cleared their throat and rudely cut into the little reunion.

"FUCK. Who's the clingy little bitch," Agito said, grinning like the devil he secretly was. He slipped his hands into his pockets and forced himself passed her, shooting a dirty look in Ikki's direction. Inside Akito was screaming to get out to stop the girl from latching on to his Ikki. Agito rolled his eyes and retained himself, looking in Yuiko's direction while Ikki put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from doing anything stupid or out of the ordinary.

Ikki shook his head and pressed his lips into a hard line. "Back off, Agito. She's an old friend of ours. Just cool it, okay?" The taller of the two drew his hand back and rested it against his thigh, arching a brow as he waited to see if the Shark exploded. Nothing happened.

"She looks like a nobody. I bet she doesn't even know what the fuck an AT is," Agito spat, glaring coldly at Yuiko.

Yuiko stared at Agito as if he were some mental patient. After a minute or two, she started laughing hysterically and clutched her stomach. "What the _hell_ is an AT? Some kind of four-wheeler? Kid, I know Ikki like the back of my hand, so don't call ME a nobody."

The two seemed to be having a staring contest which was making everyone else rather uncomfortable. Ikki shifted his weight to the other foot and stepped in between them, resting a hand on Agito's chest. "Seriously, just back off. She just came back into the country. Relax, Agito," he said, trying more or less to just shut him up for now. However, it didn't seem like Agito was going to let go.

Agito nearly lunged himself at Yuiko, but kept a hold of himself. "A four-wheeler? You dumb fuck. AT's are _these_," he kicked up his foot, nearly hitting her face. She jumped back slightly and glared as Agito forced his foot back to the ground. "Then again, I can't expect a waste of space such as yourself to understand that. You fucking commoner, get out of my sight." Agito turned on his heel sharply and shoved his hands into his pockets, stalking off across the schoolyard.

No one said anything for a few seconds. And then all hell broke loose.

See, there was one down side to Yuiko's total makeover; she didn't take shit from ANYONE. Yuiko stalked after him and reached out, grabbing his shoulder. Agito whirled around to face her and was about to go off, but didn't have time to do so. A fist connected with his face and he went down, straight into the dirt. Students walking towards the building's main entrance stopped and stared in their general direction. Ikki, Kazu, and Onigiri shouted at the two of them and quickly begun heading towards them. He wiped his mouth and scowled, glaring up at her. Yuiko stepped over him and stormed off towards the school, ignoring Ikki's frantic calls behind her.

"_I could have prevented that, Agitoooo." _Akito whined and made a fuss inside. Agito held his head and spat in the dirt, watching the blue-haired wonder run off. He set his jaw and rubbed his gently, looking over in Ikki's direction. "Do us all a favor and keep the leash on your mutt."

Ikki blinked in disbelief as Agito started for the school. He clenched his fists and then raised one of them, as if just realizing what he had said. "Hey! She's not a mutt!" Ikki ran after Agito just as Kazu and Onigiri had begun to do the same. Ikki sighed heavily and scratched the back of his head. This was going to be a long school year and he had a feeling it was only going to grow worse…

* * *

It had only been seven years since Yuiko had stayed in Japan, yet things had changed so fucking much. Sure she had expected everyone to grow up, but she hadn't expected for things to be like this. Sliding down in her seat, Yuiko poked out her bottom lip and drummed her fingers along the surface of the desk, waiting for the day to begin. She ignored the students filing into the room and kept her eyes on the desk's surface that she sat behind. Because of this, she hadn't even noticed the student that took a seat beside her. As a matter of fact, neither had he.

Agito had been beyond pissed after Yuiko stormed away. He didn't have the patience to deal with her, nor did he WANT to. Instead, he had forced the eye patch over and let Akito deal with the bitch. So that's exactly what the perky queer did. Akito skipped into the classroom and plopped down in his seat, a bright smile taking over his face. It would have been a memorable moment for his rabid fans until his eye took notice to the brightly colored hair beside him. Within seconds his smile fell and his jaw went rigid. Akito's eye met with Yuiko's gaze and the two held that stare down for a good minute or two before Yuiko scowled.

"_You,_" she shrieked, slamming a fist down upon the surface of her desk. Yuiko leaned in close to him and was startled when Akito suddenly smiled brightly and grabbed her wrist.

"Please don't fuck with us… We can't always control ourselves." The male's other hand reached up and drew the eye patch back over to his other eye. Agito's shark eye shined prominently as he grinned, drawing his hand back as Yuiko whipped her arm back. He drew himself closer to her and spoke with acid. "_Listen to me carefully._ You have _no_ idea what you are getting yourself into. Don't start with me, you fuck. You have no idea what I am… nor do you know what Crow has gone through. This isn't the past. Get real," he snarled, staring her down.

Yuiko felt her cheeks heat up as Agito invaded her personal space. She scrunched up her nose and leaned back, glaring at him in disgust. "Whatever he's gone through, I can accept it. However, I won't accept you forcing him into anything he doesn't want to do. Ikki's a nice guy. Poison someone else, you _freak_."

The eye patch suddenly switched over as the blue-haired male pushed himself up on his feet, staring down at her. A smile spread across his face and his eyes softened. He looked like an angel all of a sudden, that is, until he raised a hand and slapped Yuiko across the right side of her face, leaving her stunned. "Ikki-kun is _mine_. I would never force anything ill upon him, you bitch. He chose to change. That's what happens to people, they change. Stop living in yesterday's world, you stupid, stupid girl," he said, the smile still on his face.

Holding her throbbing cheek, Yuiko watched as Akito slid back into his seat and turned to face the board as the teacher walked in. She slowly turned around in her own seat and stared down at her desk. Not only was HER Ikki a part of some cult, but she was seated next to the biggest bi-polar freak she'd ever met. Something told her she was going to regret coming home after all…


End file.
